Bethany Hawke/Dialogue
Bethany's dialogue contains a list of conversations she shares with her companions. Bethany and Hawke During the quest The First Sacrifice, when saying you're interested in Jethann's services) *'Bethany': Maker's breath! Can't you... do this when I'm not around? *'Hawke': Run along and play, Bethany. *'Bethany': This is not why we came to Kirkwall! When saying you're interested in Jethann's services, but refuse after Bethany's complaint *'Hawke': Fine. I'll do this some other day. *'Bethany': It's too late. The images are already in my mind and they will never, ever go away. When giving the bones you found during The First Sacrifice to Emeric *'Hawke': Recognize your mage? *'Bethany': You're horrible! Bethany and Anders *'Bethany': So, you were in the Circle and ran away. I don't know if I'd be brave enough to do that. *'Anders': You've been an apostate your whole life. *'Bethany': Exactly. It was never anything I had to work for. *'Bethany': Other people always took the risks, to keep me free. *'Anders': Where did you learn your magic? I mean, you know my feelings on the Circle, but usually it's the only decent training a mage can get. *'Bethany': My father taught me. He was in the Circle once, trained there. But he got away. *'Anders': You don't know how lucky you were, to have someone who loved you and could help you. Most mages would kill for that. *'Bethany': You remind me of him. *'Anders': The Rite of Tranquility is the whole problem. If they didn't have that to hold over us, we'd have so many more options. *'Bethany': Right! If we want to fight back... or just engage in intelligent debate... they make sure we can't do it. *'Anders': They're forcing our hands. There's no way to change things peacefully. *'Bethany': There must be something. *'Anders': If it's Tranquility or death, we have no choice but to make every confrontation a life-or-death struggle. *'Bethany': I know, but... there are good people in the Circle, the Chantry. There has to be a way to reason with them. *'Anders': Not if they take away your ability to reason. *'Bethany': I know it didn't work the way you wanted, but... it was brave, what you did with Justice. *'Anders': It was meant well. I don't know if that's enough to forgive me. *'Bethany': It must have been hard for him, being trapped outside the Fade. In a place where no one's like him. *'Bethany': I bet he appreciated having a friend. *'Anders': He did. Bethany and Aveline *'Bethany': Was Wesley based out of the Lothering chantry? I don't remember seeing him there. *'Aveline': He served elsewhere. He was coming to find me at Ostagar. *'Aveline': Were you familiar with every templar in Lothering? *'Bethany': How else was I supposed to know when to run and hide? *'Bethany': Being a guardsman seems like a better life than being a soldier. *'Aveline': Oh? *'Bethany': My brother was a soldier. It's all about taking land and serving some king you've never met. *'Bethany': Guardsmen, they do something real. They protect people. They make their lives better. *'Aveline': I don't know if I agree. *'Bethany': Neither would my brother. *'Bethany': How come you and Wesley never had children? I mean, sorry if that's too personal - *'Aveline': It's all right. *'Aveline': I was a soldier and he was a templar. We knew that our personal lives would have to wait. *'Aveline': Distance never mattered, but we ran out of time. It is what it is. *'Bethany': Now that he's gone, do you ever wish - *'Aveline': That's too personal. *'Aveline': You show admirable restraint, Bethany. *'Bethany': For a mage, you mean. *'Aveline': I could also say, "for a Hawke," but yes, for a mage. *'Bethany': You have a sword. Why aren't you killing someone right now? *'Aveline': Fair point, but I can put my sword down. *'Bethany': Believe me, I have tried. *'Aveline': I'm sorry I couldn't get you more information about the Circle, Bethany. It's difficult without naming you. *'Bethany': Thank you for being discreet. I don't want the templars at my door. *'Aveline': No one does. *'Bethany': Let them corral the troublemakers. I just want information. *'Aveline': Right. Right. *'Bethany': It sounds like I'm trying to convince myself, doesn't it? *'Aveline': I wouldn't have said. But yes. Bethany and Fenris *'Fenris': You've been an apostate your whole life, then? *'Bethany': Like my father before me. What of it? *'Fenris': Didn't your family consider that dangerous? *'Bethany': There are mages who go their whole lives without ever falling prey to a demon. Many of them, in fact. *'Fenris': And if the templars came looking for you? That would not be danger enough? *'Bethany': Perhaps there shouldn't be any templars. *'Fenris': You know, you cannot wish the templars away. *'Bethany': I can try. *'Fenris': Is the Circle here truly so terrible an option? *'Bethany': Do you really have to ask that? *'Fenris': You would be kept safe from others as well as yourself, and they would be kept safe from you. *'Bethany': I... didn't ask for this. *'Fenris': Nobody asks for their fate. *'Bethany': Do you ever miss Tevinter? *'Fenris': I was a slave. *'Bethany': Still, it was your home, right? The only one you remember? *'Bethany': Does it ever feel strange not to be there? *'Fenris': Sometimes. That does not mean I would go back. *'Bethany': So, the magister put lyrium in your skin? *'Fenris': So I'm told. *'Bethany': Does it hurt? *'Fenris': You do not want to know the answer to that. Bethany and Isabela *'Bethany:' What were you before you were a pirate? *'Isabela:' I had a husband. He didn’t beat me, that’s about the best I can say about it. *'Bethany:' So you left him? *'Isabela:' He was murdered. By my lover. It was all very... Antivan. *'Bethany:' Oh. I don’t think I’d like to live in Antiva. *'Bethany:' So you've... been with women. In bed? *'Isabela:' I know. Shocking, isn't it? *'Isabela:' You see, sweetness, men are only good for one thing. Women are good for six. *'Bethany:' Six? Which six? *'Hawke:' Isabela! *'Isabela:' (Laughs) *'Bethany': I guess you've been with a lot of men. *'Isabela': Men. Women. Elves. A dwarf in drag once, but I don't recommend that. *'Bethany': Oh. *'Isabela': Aw... you're blushing! Why? How many lovers have you had? *'Bethany': I-I never— *'Isabela': You're a virgin? Hawke, you've been holding out on the poor girl! Get her a night at the Blooming Rose. On me! *'Bethany': That's, um, very generous. *'Isabela': I'm a giver. *'Bethany:' That book you were reading this morning, "Hesserian's Spear"— I don't think he had a spear in the legends. *'Isabela:' He does in this one. Read the description. *'Bethany:' "Andraste knelt before no man but her Maker, but she hadn't counted on the archon Hesserian." *'Bethany:' "Can Hesserian penetrate the tight-knit defenses of the warrior-prophetess? Will she be prepared to face the full blast of his... power?" *'Bethany:' Wait a minute... Isabela! This is a vulgar thing! *'Isabela:' You want to borrow it? *'Bethany:' No! *'Isabela:' You sure? It has pictures! *'Bethany:' Not listening! I'm not listening! When entering the barracks in Viscount's Keep *'Isabela:' Coming here of my own free will feels wrong... like diddling a sister. *'Bethany:' Why? Why do you say these things? Bethany and Merrill *'Bethany': So, there's no Circle among the Dalish? *'Merrill': Any child with the gift of magic is apprenticed to a Keeper... in another clan if there's no need in her own. *'Bethany': That sounds nice. *'Merrill': Magic is a gift of the Creators. Why wouldn't we use it? *'Merrill': It just seems... wasteful for humans to lock their mages away where they can't do any good. If Fenris is in the party *'Fenris': Of course, you're a blood mage. *'Bethany': Oh. Right. Otherwise *'Bethany': But... you are a blood mage. *'Bethany': So, is the Keeper... your mother? *'Merrill': I left my clan when I was a child to become Marethari's First. *'Merrill': I haven't seen my parents in more than ten years. *'Bethany': I'm so sorry! My father died in the Blight. You must really miss them. *'Merrill': I remember my mother singing to me, when I was a little girl and I'd get sick. I think that's what I miss the most. *'Merrill': The Keeper has a terrible singing voice. *'Merrill': You're so lucky. *'Bethany': How do you figure? *'Merrill': I wish I had a brother/sister and a mother and an uncle. *'Merrill': It must be wonderful. You'd never be alone! *'Bethany': It is wonderful. Although it might be better without Uncle Gamlen. *'Merrill': If you could do anything - just anything at all - what would you do? *'Bethany': That's easy. Be normal. No magic, just... normal. *'Merrill': Really? You wouldn't fly across Thedas or eat a cake the size of Kirkwall? Keep a baby griffon for a pet? *'Bethany': Well, now that you say it, the griffon might not be so bad. *'Merrill': I'd name mine "Feathers." Bethany and Sebastian LEGACY *'Bethany': So, Sebastian.... you're a prince. *'Sebastian': And better, if the Maker and the pure love of your sister carry me to it. *'Bethany': Right. You're "married." *'Hawke': I know! Weird, huh? *'Bethany': Ugh. A little. Just... don't screw it up. Bethany and Varric *'Bethany': You don't seem to like your brother very much. *'Varric': And here I thought it took blood magic to read minds. *'Bethany': I had a twin brother, Carver. He used to nail my braid to the bed while I was sleeping. *'Bethany': I never thought I'd miss him this much. *'Varric': Sorry about your brother. *'Varric': Hey, you want mine? I've got a spare... *'Bethany': Do you ever wish you lived in Orzammar? *'Varric': Great Ancestors, no! You know what Orzammar is? *'Varric': It's cramped tunnels, filled with nug-shit and body-odor. *'Varric': And every person there thinks he's better than you because his great-great-great grandfather made a water-clock or something. *'Bethany': But they're your people. Don't you even wonder what it would be like? *'Varric': I have a good imagination. Why would I waste it on that? *'Bethany': Are you really not afraid of apostates? Not even a little? *'Varric': Sunshine, I'm a dwarf. In case you missed that detail. *'Bethany': Dwarves aren't completely immune to magic, you know. *'Varric': No, no, no! I meant there are at least thirty people in this town who'd murder my family over trade deals. *'Varric': Who has time to worry about apostates with a Merchant's Guild breathing down your neck? *'Bethany': In that case... I see. *'Bethany': Your family used to be noble, right? *'Varric': By some definition of the term. *'Bethany': Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like, if you were still nobles? *'Varric': Sunshine, nobility is just an expensive lifestyle. I've already got one of those. *'Bethany': Nobles have power, too. And responsibilities. *'Varric': Estates, servants, investments, mercenaries, assassins? We've still got all those things. *'Varric': It's sunnier here, and nobody calls me my lord. I think I can live with that. Only if Birthright has been completed: *'Varric': So... Milady Sunshine, what's your first act of noblewoman going to be? *'Bethany': A noblewoman with no fortune and no title? Looking for work, probably. *'Varric': Practicality is for peasants, my lady. You need to do something frivolous to celebrate your birthright. *'Bethany': Such as...? *'Varric': Come up to the Hightown Market and complain bitterly that there's no Orlesian silk that matches your eyes. *'Bethany': But what if something does match my eyes? What will I do, then? *'Varric': Insist that they're blatantly copying you, and demand royalties. A good noble always has a complaint ready, Sunshine. Category:Dragon Age II dialogues